


A Fathers Love

by DJ_Hasonshi



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: :), Angst, Daddy Issues, Defo not from experience, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Tags will add as the chapter progresses, Yet ANOTHER Magnum P.I. Fic, a bit of whump, chapter 2, cough cough, idk - Freeform, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_Hasonshi/pseuds/DJ_Hasonshi
Summary: A man shows up at the Robins Nest and reports that his wife is missing for a day now. He also speculates that she is involved in an open insurance fraud case.Little does Magnum know, this man was someone very dear to his friend.And their paths just crossed again.
Relationships: Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	1. The Man

It was a quiet day that day. The sun was shining brightly above everyone and a cool breeze came every once in a while. The weather was perfect. It was peaceful and quiet back at the main house. Juliet Higgins was on her laptop playing her usual game of chess as her lads, Zeus and Apollo lay on the floor just beside her. Suddenly, Magnum came in and broke the silence of the room.

“Hey Higgy.” he greeted her  
“If it’s a favour that you want Magnum, I suggest try to analyse the situation first.” She bluntly replied, slightly glancing at him  
“Relax, It’s not a favour.” Magnum added

She wondered why he approached her. He usually comes to her whenever he needs a favour. So why is he here? She wondered. She closed her laptop temporarily and faced Magnum.

“Rick and T.C. just invited the both of us for lunch at the La Mariana.” he explained  
“Oh, well in that case.” she said as she stood up “Let’s go then.”

◦◦,`°.✽✦✽.◦.✽✦✽.°`,◦◦

The duo drove about a few miles away from the property and to the La Mariana just near the waters. They finally arrived at the bar and noticed there was only a few people in it. They took a seat at the tables near the counter and a few seconds later, Rick and T.C. both took their seats as well. They served up their lunch but decided to have a small chitchat first.

“Hey you two.” T.C. said  
“Hey T.C.” Juliet greeted him with a smile  
“So, what’s the special occasion?” Magnum asked  
“No special occasion.” Rick replied “Just a group of friends eating together that’s all.”

Both the P.I.’s knew something was up. That’s when Magnum noticed it. The food was a bit different. There was a few new snacks on the table that he has never seen on the menu before.

“Is this a taste test?”  
“Damn, you’re a good P.I.” Rick chuckled  
“It was a bit obvious to be honest.” Magnum replied with a laugh  
“Don’t think highly of yourself, Thomas.” Higgins jokingly said

“So, new menu huh?” Magnum inquired “Is this a new job promotion?”  
“Actually, these are all from the kitchen of April Blythe from the kitchen at the back.” Rick said as he waved at April who was in the kitchen “She’s a great cook honestly.”  
“This is just a small thanks from the La Mariana.” T.C. said  
“Thanks?” Higgins asked “Thanks to who?”  
“The fathers of course.” Rick affirmed  
“Oh yeah, Father’s Day is just around the corner.” Magnum said with a smile as he remembered his dad

Higgins grew silent. She didn’t know it was Father’s Day in a few days from now. Probably because she wasn’t used to celebrate it when she was young. It was a bit overwhelming talking about father’s and dads. While Rick, T.C., and Magnum talked a for a while, Higgins grew a bit uncomfortable in her own chair. She decided to taste a bit of the food on the table so the others wouldn’t notice her that much. But Magnum knew better.  
After their lunch, Magnum and Higgins decided to go back to Robins Nest and he decided to take the long road home. He did that so he could maybe figure out why Higgins wasn’t talking that much back at the La Mariana. Was it something he said? he wondered. He wasn’t sure. But that’s what the long road was for. Higgins sat silently at the car seat starring at the distance.

“What’s up?” he asked  
“Hm?”  
“You’ve never been more silent. I figured somethings up. What’s going on?”  
“Nothings going on.” she lied  
“I’ve been your partner for 3 years now. I know you when you lie.”  
“It’s nothing really.”  
“Higgins.”  
“I promise.” she said “I’m just thinking. Nothing wrong with that.”

True, there as nothing wrong with thinking. But there is something wrong when something’s bothering you but you don’t say it to your partner. Maybe Higgins just needs a bit of space. Magnum though to himself. That usually worked before. But not all the time. He’ll just wait it out until she’s ready to tell him. Hopefully she tells him.

◦◦,`°.✽✦✽.◦.✽✦✽.°`,◦◦

They finally arrive back at Robins nest and still, Higgins isn’t saying anything. She simply closed the car door and walked back at the main house where Zeus and Apollo greeted her back into the home. Magnum watched as Higgins walked back to her place like nothing happened back at the bar. He was worried. Curious, but worried.  
Just a few more minutes of space. Just a few more.

◦◦,`°.✽✦✽.◦.✽✦✽.°`,◦◦

About an hour passed and still, no word from Higgins. He decided he has given enough space. He opened his door and walked towards the main house. Along the way, he noticed a man standing just from the other side of the gate. The man had grey, curly, hair that paired his jaded eyes that appeared to be rather tired behind his squared glasses. He looked anxious and sort of panicked. So Magnum decided to check him out.

“Sir?” Magnum asked as he walked up to the gates “Can I help you?”  
“Are you Mr. Thomas Magnum? Private Investigator?” he asked  
“Yes sir. I am.” he replied “What seems to be the problem?”  
“I need your help.” 

◦◦,`°.✽✦✽.◦.✽✦✽.°`,◦◦

Thomas directed the man to his guest house and the man sat on the couch just beside Magnum. He could see the man felt panicked. But much more comfortable in his home for just a bit. He wondered why the man felt unsafe. He watched as the man slightly clutched his hands as a small calming method.

“Can I get your name first?” Thomas requested  
“Henry.” he answered “Please Mr. Magnum, you have to help me.”  
“What seems to be the problem?”  
“It-It’s my wife.” Henry said “I think she’s been kidnapped.”  
“Kidnapped? How so?”  
“Well, she hasn’t been answering her phone. And it’s been a day now. I haven’t heard from her since.” he explained, looking down  
“Why didn’t you tell the police?”  
“Because I think she may be involved in an open insurance fraud case..”

This isn’t new for Magnum. The insurance fraud cases. The kidnapping cases. But not together at the same time. He decided to listen to listen to him for a bit and tried to build the puzzle to see the bigger picture. Suddenly, Higgins walked in the room with her eyes on her screen.

“Thomas, I decided to answer your question earlier and I—“ Higgins said but was cut herself off as she was the man

She nearly dropped her laptop as she gave a small gasp under her breath as she saw the man. She knitted her brow and her pupils contracted. Her eyes watered just a tad bit as she slowly backed up.

“Higgins?” Magnum asked in concern as he glanced at the man and back to her.  
“Juliet? Is it really you?” Henry said as stood up

Magnum glanced back at Henry and wondered how he knew her. He took one step towards Higgins as she slowly backed up. He was just about to ask both of them when suddenly, Higgins walked out the room and speed walked down the halls. Magnum excused himself and ran after Higgins.

“Higgy.” He said as he finally caught up with her “Higgy, what’s going on?”

Still no word. She continued to rush towards the door.

“Higgins.” Magnum added as he grabbed her hand “Higgins, tell me.”

She finally faced him with an icy stare and watery eyes.

“You really want me to tell you?!” She said sharply  
“Yes.” He said, making a point but in a calm way  
“That man.” she finally said, almost not wanting to say it “That’s my father.”


	2. Talk

“Wait-What?!” Magnum gasped “Oh wow...I didn’t know. I-“  
“It’s ok.” she mumbled, looking down and not giving eye contact  
“I’ll just..maybe direct him straight to Katsumoto.”  
“No,no. It’s alright.” she said “He went to you personally. I don’t want to affect your business.”  
“But Higgins—“  
“It’s fine.”

She finally looked up and gave him a small smile. A smile on Higgins face is sometimes very rare. But this one wasn’t really a real smile coming from her. This looked like a forced smile. Magnum really was concerned. They might have encountered a lot of personal cases, but not one like this. He could see Higgins was very uncomfortable about it. So he decided to let go of her arm and let her walk away.

“Just, I’m here. Ok.” he comforted her “If you need anything. Anything at all.”  
“I know.” she mumbled and walked away.

After the whole discussion with Higgins, Magnum walked back to the room and met up with Henry who was still on the couch.

“So..Juliet..”  
“I know. She’s your daughter.” Magnum said, not necessarily mad, but he had let contact with him  
“Will she be joining us?” he asked  
“Um...No.” he said  
“She never changed has she?” Henry said with a chuckle

“So, back to the case.” Magnum said, changing the subject “What were you doing here in Hawaii?”  
“We were on vacation just a month ago. But decided we’ll be staying here for a few more. That’s when she got her job.”  
“When was the last time you saw her?”  
“Well, she said that she was going to work.”  
“And that’s where?”  
“At The Villas At Poipu Kai.” Henry said “She usually handles the financials.”

Great. Magnum said to himself. A woman gone missing who maybe is a suspect for final fraud and she works at the hotel where finance is her main job. Doesn’t really help her case to be honest. Especially that she works in the finance division. A division that provides many employees their checks. An easy job to slip a few checks into your pockets here and there.

“Well. We’ll..” Magnum said, but realised he used poor choice of words “I’ll. Do the best I can to find her.”  
“Thank you Mr. Magnum. Thank you so much.” Henry said as he shook his hand  
“No problem.”  
“Mr. Magnum..Can I request something?”  
“Sure.” Magnum replied “What is it?”  
“Can I see Juliet?”

Magnum grew silent. It was a big request. He knew how Higgins felt about her dad. She didn’t wanna see him. Maybe it’s because of something he did in the past that she could never forget. But maybe he’s there to ask for forgiveness? He wasn’t sure at that point. But he’s gonna follow his gut on this one.

“Sure.” he decided “Follow me.”  
◦◦,`°.✽✦✽.◦.✽✦✽.°`,◦◦

Higgins was on her desk reading a copy of Robin Masters famous White Knight book. The lads, Zeus and Apollo, were beside her resting for the day. She was just about to finish the 23rd chapter of the book, when suddenly, Magnum entered the room out of the blue. Higgins noticed him and turned to him.

“Yes?” Higgins asked  
“Hey.” Magnum said shyly “Um..someone’s here to see you.”

Higgins has a feeling who it was-and she was right. Just behind Magnum, Henry walked in the room and locked eyes with Higgins. She flinched. She clutched anything that was near her—in this case, the White Knight book. Fighting the urge to just throw it at him. The lads growled as he walked slowly closer to her.

“What is he doing here.” she snarled  
“Higgins. He just wants to talk.” Magnum reasoned

Higgins remained silent. She didn’t even know how to react to this situation. Should she be sad that he’s here? Should she be angry at him? Should he be mad at Thomas? Should she even be ok with this? She doesn’t know anymore. All she could think to do is to stay silent.

“I think I’ll just..leave you two.” Magnum awkwardly said as he walked away

“Hello Juliet.”  
“What do you want.”  
“Don’t you wanna see your Dad again?”  
“You expect me to call you my Father?” she huffed “After you left us? Me and Mom?”  
“Listen, I know this is a very complicated situation, but—“  
“Complicated? What’s complicated about this?!” she snapped “You come here to the island out of the blue with your new wife and expect me and my partner to find her for you?”  
“This isn’t like that.” He said “I’m not meaning for you to feel used and feel like nothing.”  
“Oh, so NOW you say that.” she added “You ruined my childhood! You ruined my high school! I never felt normal back then! Especially with what you did when I was in college and I had a dorm.”  
“That, young lady, was a big embarrassment to the family.” Henry clapped back, trying to stay calm  
“Here we go again with ‘family’.” She growled “Admit it. You don’t care about family. All you care about is your reputation for being the ‘Best Neurosurgeon of London.’”

That’s when Henry himself went silent. Higgins noticed it and she became more confident about it.

“I never had a family back in London.” she said “But here. In Hawaii. I have everything I need. This is what a REAL family is.”

She started to walk away and the lads decided to follow her. Constantly glancing back at Henry and looking at him with a small growl.

“And stop calling me young lady.” she added “I’m not your little girl anymore. Never was.”

As Higgins walked away and to the guest house, Henry watched her and he suddenly felt a bit of guilt in him. He was not a perfect father, but he could have tried. But he didn’t. It was true. All he cared about was reputation. Especially being the best neurosurgeon in London. Higgins knew it all too well. It may have been a coincidence that he was here, but he still never changed. And she was sure about that.  
◦◦,`°.✽✦✽.◦.✽✦✽.°`,◦◦

Magnum was still in the main house. Waiting for Henry to return from his talk with Higgins. Instead, Higgins was the one who came to the guest house. And he could see it—she was mad. Really mad.

“How was—“  
“How was what? My horrible discussion with my—“ she said, stumbling on her words “That man?!”  
“I thought it would be good for you two to talk..” he mumbled  
“Talk? There is NOTHING to talk about. Especially with him.” she added “You have NO CLUE how it felt how he just left and disappeared!”  
“Higgins, I do. I really do. I know that feeling.”  
“No. You don’t. Your father loved you. Even before he disappeared.” she grumbled sharply “You were the lucky ones.”

Magnum did feel guilty. He shouldn’t have forced Higgins to talk with her dad like that. Besides, he didn’t even know the history, and why he left her and her mother. He noticed Higgins trying to hold back her tears that fell every once in a while. He couldn’t stand seeing her hurt. It did break him.

“Higgins, I’m really sorry..”

Suddenly, the gates outside opened and both of them glanced at the gates.

“I asked Gordon to help.” he said “If..it’s ok.”  
“Sure.” she said, still not making eye contact 

Gordon stepped out of the police car and walked to the guest house just a few meters away. Magnum opened the door for him and nodded. Higgins simply gave a small wave, but didn’t show her face.

“You called?” Gordon said  
“Yeah.” Magnum said “Henry’s in the main house.”

Gordon started to walk out and to the main house while Magnum followed. Magnum stopped from his tracks and looked back at Higgins who was now sitting on the couch with the lads resting their heads on her lap.

“Do you..wanna come?” Magnum nervously asked  
“No.” She replied bluntly  
“Ok then..” he said “We’ll just be there

Magnum constantly glanced back at Higgins as he walked back to the main house. She still wasn’t looking up. Her eyes were still focused on her lap, and her hands constantly on either Zeus or Apollo’s heads. He didn’t like seeing her all broken up. But he doesn’t know what to do. Will he approach her? Will he talk to her at least? All he could do now was follow Gordon and get this case over. For Higgins’ sake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More issues :DD
> 
> So, for this chapter, I decided to explore a genre I have never done before (EVER) ANGST :”)😅
> 
> Basically I was just exploring the crap out of my mind LMAO😂
> 
> Das all for now. 💚  
> Byeee 🙃🙃


	3. A Decision

“Wait—you said no cops.” Henry said as he saw Katsumoto walk in the room  
“I know what I said, but Katsumoto is a close friend in the HPD.” Magnum replied 

Katsumoto glanced at Magnum and gave him a the ‘you-really-think-I’m-gonna-let-a-criminal-go?’ look. Magnum caught sight of it and returned it with a ‘we’re-still-not-even-sure-if-she’s-guilty’ look. Katsumoto sighed and both of them directed their attention back to Henry.

“So, Mr. Katsumoto here is going to help us with your case.” Magnum explained “Basically, Mr. Clarke’s wife is missing. Her last known location is in her workplace. At The Villas At Poipu Kai. He thinks she’s been kidnapped.”  
“I’ll send out HPD for more men to cover grounds.” Gordon suggested and called the cavalry for a BOLO out

As Gordon moved to the corner and called the HQ, Magnum stayed with Henry and thought of Higgins. He should check on her. He thought to himself. But she was mad. Or sad? Or maybe both? All that he knows is that he’s pretty sure she doesn’t wanna see him right now. Especially after the whole situation back at the main house. He’ll just wait it out for now.

“Magnum.” Gordon said, walking back into the room “Can I talk to you for a moment?”  
“Sure.” Magnum replied “Excuse me, Henry.”

Both of them walked away and maintained a distance from Henry. Just far enough so that he couldn’t hear them. He faced Magnum and Magnum noticed Gordon’s face.

“Look,” he said “We both know that you rarely just hand me one of your customers in you and a Higgins’ P.I. business. And when I say ‘rarely’ I mean never.”  
“So what’s going on?” he added  
“See..It’s a personal thing.” Magnum replied “I don’t think I can really tell you. Just yet.”  
“Magnum, just tell me.”  
“Ok fine. He’s her dad and it’s a complicated situation.”  
“Her?”  
“Higgins.”

Gordon’s face turned from his serious face to his surprised face. The exact same face Thomas made when he found out he was her dad.

“You’re kidding, right?”  
“Nope.”  
“Now I see why you handed this case to me.” Gordon said, since it is a big thing in getting personally involved n a case  
“She just really doesn’t wanna see him.” Magnum added “Like I said, complicated situation.”  
“Magnum, you do understand. If we find her, she will be convicted. Especially that a lot of people already charged her with final fraud.” Gordon informed him  
“True. But their not even that much proof.” Magnum added “Maybe she didn’t do it.”  
“Well, it’s gonna be a hell of a miracle if you get to pull them out of prison.”  
“A miracle is what we really need right now.” Magnum mumbled 

A miracle is something they need right now. And a lot of it. First of to find his wife. Second, to prove her innocent. And third, to make Higgins feel much better. It’s gonna be a long shot, but someone’s gotta do it. And that someone is our boy, Thomas Magnum. But, he’s gonna need some help for the 2nd miracle. And he might just have to take a risk with that one.

◦◦,`°.✽✦✽.◦.✽✦✽.°`,◦◦

“Hey Higgy.” Magnum said in his calm voice

A few minutes ago, right after Thomas went back to the guesthouse, Higgins also went back to her place and ways from the chaos his dad already stirred up here. She was back in her office—or what she called her safe haven—and finished up on her book. She still wasn’t making eye contact with him. I mean, after what happened, who would even have the confidence to?

“If this is another cry for help, I think you and I both know the answer.” she said with a bit of sharpness  
“I know I messed up.” he said “But I really need your help on this one.”  
“You mean, my—that man. Needs our help.”  
“No. This is coming from me.”

When Higgins heard that line, she admitted, she was rather curios. It wasn’t really like of Magnum to actually say he needed help. He would often slip it in during a conversation, or persuade secretly. So this one was new. She focused her attention to Magnum and what he had to say.

“I know it wasn’t really my business to reunite you two, and I really am sorry, but I need your help on this mission.” He reasoned “A woman out there is kidnapped and we have no idea where she is. She’s probably out there scared. And when we do find her, she may be convicted of a crime she didn’t do. So I really need your help.”

“For her sake. Not mine. Not your fathers.”

That was reasonable, she thought to herself. She knew that Magnum was a man who would do and go in such lengths just to bring out the truth and serve justice to the ones who truly need them. So Higgins didn’t have to think twice about why Magnum was doing this. She kept repeating his last phrase: “For her sake. Not mine. Not your fathers.”. It was in her head now. And she was afraid she really did want to help this time.

◦◦,`°.✽✦✽.◦.✽✦✽.°`,◦◦

“Hey Magnum,” Gordon said as he walked into Higgins’ office “What are you two up to?”  
“Higgins just got us access into the wife’s bank records.” Magnum explained “She’s trying to see if there’s something unusual about it.”

“I got something.” Higgins said from the other end of the room

Both of them rush to her office to see what she’s got for them.

“I decided to reread her bank account and take a look at this.” Higgins said “I noticed that she’s been donated a lot of cash in this account.”  
“Um..Yeah, Henry told me that his wife really likes donating to different charities. Why?”  
“Well, turns out this is a hidden offshore account. Took a few difficult codes, but I got through it.”  
“So this really means that she’s responsible for that insurance fraud.”  
“Not exactly.” Higgins replied “This offshore doesn’t direct back to her account, but to another. And account with no record in her’s.”  
“So maybe, this account is from the kidnappers?”  
“It’s possible. They used her in secret, and when their tracks were finally caught, they couldn’t risk it. So they took her.”  
“Is there any way you can track where this account is from?” Gordon asked  
“I can try.” she said, and then types a few codes to get the location “Got it. It’s in an abandoned pump station between the cities of Waipahu and Ewa, on Oahu.”  
“I’ll call back up.” Gordon said as he called the HQ

As Gordon left the room, Magnum glanced as Higgins who watched Gordon walking away. Magnum placed his hand on her shoulder and she flinched.

“You did the right thing, Higgy.” he said with a smile

It was rather pleasing to think that she possibly saved a woman’s life. But for some reason, she didn’t feel bad about it. Maybe it was because she did it for the woman’s sake, and not her fathers. It was strange. But satisfying at the same time. She just wished her suspicions were right, and the woman is fine at the end of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 and I’m nearly done! :D
> 
> I’m so excited that finally I’m going to be finished with one of my multi-chaptered works.  
> (Unlike some of my works which are incomplete 😅😂)
> 
> Anyways, that’s all for now! 😁💚


	4. The Gift

It’s been a few days since Magnum and Higgins got to narrow down the search and find a location. The problem? She wasn’t in the abandoned pump station. In fact, there was noting there!

“Magnum,” Gordon said from the other end of the line “It’s been days, there’s nothing here. Cops have scattered the east side.”  
“How about the other sides?” Magnum asked  
“Nothing. There’s no trace of her.”  
“There’s gotta be something.”  
“How about we go down there ourselves?” Higgins suggested  
“HPD’s got this, and believe me, we have scanned through every tree line here. Not an ounce of information.” Gordon replied

Both of them agreed that they shouldn’t go there. HPD’s got this. But what else is missing? What else is there to be searched? Maybe another round of searching?

“Wait, earlier I talked to Henry and he mentioned something.” Magnum said “He said something about a cabin just a few miles from where you are Gordon.”  
“Cabin?”  
“Her family owned it.” Higgins said  
“Send us the location and we will be there.”  
“Done.” Magnum said as he sent the location  
“Got it. We’ll be there in a couple minutes.”  
“Ok. Text us when you get something.” 

He had a hunch. Just a tiny hunch. But Magnums hunches always pay off. Whether for the better or worse. It’s just a matter of time before his hunch is proven right or wrong. But they all knew that the duo doesn’t just sit around while HPD has all the fun. They knew what to do next.

◦◦,`°.✽✦✽.◦.✽✦✽.°`,◦◦

“Are you kidding me.” Katsumoto said  
“Hey, Hows the search?” Magnum asked as he and Higgins walked near Katsumoto   
“You two are unbelievable.” He mumbled  
“Relax, were just here to look around and help you all.”   
“You two aren’t even supposed to be here.”  
“You won’t even know we’re here.”  
“Fine.” Katsumoto finally said “Just don’t get in the way.”  
“Gotcha.”

Magnum and Higgins walked around the site and tried to look around to see if there’s anything that’s out of place. And that is a very hard thing to do since it’s mostly plants and growth.

“I wonder why it would ping back here?” Higgins wondered  
“Maybe they were here, but they moved.” Magnum suggested   
“Yeah, but they will need electricity to do that.”  
“Maybe they did.” Magnum said as he spotted something 

He walked towards the back of the pump station and noticed something that was out of place. Wires were sticking out the back and it looked like it has been used recently.

“Check this out.” Magnum said, nearly electrocuting himself in the open wire “Wiring. Maybe this is where they stationed themselves.”  
“There is good signal here.” Higgins replied, checking her phone “And the pump station still has running electricity in it.”  
“Gordon!” Magnum yelled “We got something!”

◦◦,`°.✽✦✽.◦.✽✦✽.°`,◦◦

With both Magnum and Higgins’ help, they got to find fingerprints on the wire and got to track down an address of that man.

“HPD! OPEN UP!”

No answer. Gordon ordered the door to be rammed down and the door immediately came down. W guards aimed their weapon at the officers, but they were quicker and shot the criminals down. The progressed down the house and shot down more criminals. They finally got down to the basement where Henry’s wife tied to a chair using some cloths and a single handcuff.  
They finally freed her and assisted her out the door. HPD got to fetch Henry just a few minutes ago and got to drop him off at the scene. Magnum and Higgins were there too. Higgins saw HPD assisting his wife out the door and decided to do something that Magnum didn’t expect her to do.

“I’ll take her.” Higgins said to the officer assisting her to the car

Henry and his wife both locked glances and tears filled their eyes. His wife let go of Juliets hand and ran to him with open arms.

“Kathleen!” Henry exclaimed as he embraced his wife and never let go  
“Oh Henry. You found me!”

As the two couples shared this sweet moment of reunion, Higgins walked back to Magnum and he gave her a small look. She noticed it and wondered why he would give her that look.

“What?” She finally asked  
“Change of heart?” He said, referring to her actions earlier   
“Maybe.” she replied “It’s just nice doing something good.”  
“That it is.”

◦◦,`°.✽✦✽.◦.✽✦✽.°`,◦◦

After a long day, the gang decided to meet back at the La Mariana and celebrated for solving yet another kidnapping case. As Rick served up the cold drinks to the table where they were sitting, they watched as a local band decided to play lo-fi like music on the stage.

“Hey.” Magnum brought up as he faced Higgins “I’m sorry about earlier. I shouldn’t have forced you to reconnect with your dad.”  
“It’s alright.” she replied “It was about time I broke the silence between me and..my father.”  
“Hey, I just noticed. You bringing back Kathleen was kinda like a fathers gift from you to him.”   
“True.”

Father. It was a word she wasn’t used to describe her dad. Control Freak was one of the words she used. But now, after today, her chest became lighter. She felt much more comfortable using that word to describe her dad. He may not have been the one who stood up for her when she was young—in fact, he was the one who brought her self esteem down, but the past is in the past. She found her family here in Hawaii. And she wouldn’t trade it for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, done already?
> 
> Hm. That seemed rather short. Don’t you think?
> 
> Well, good news, I will be writing more fics. Of course, after studying and taking our 1st quarter examinations 😅
> 
> Guess I should finish my other fics now shouldn’t I. Lmao😂
> 
> Anyways, Thank you for riding along this fic and I hope to see you all again soon.  
> 💚💚💚
> 
> DJ out!

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyyy.
> 
> Am I writing to much? Yes.  
> Am I not focusing on studies? Maybe.  
> Do I have too much W.I.P.’S and projects? Most likely.
> 
> So yeah, I just randomly thought of this one because I honestly think she has daddy issues 🤷♀️  
> (Defo not from experience *cOugH* *cOugH*)
> 
> Anyways, I’m gonna see if I can upload soon.
> 
> Until next time! 😊


End file.
